Sky Lord
General The Sky Lord is the Masari's most powerful flight-capable unit. She can attack ground. Light Mode The Sky Lord can fly. She has increased visual and attack range as well as speed. She fires a spread of 3 projectiles which cannot be redirected. They do splash damage and apply damage over time. They are strong against almost all targets. Stats Type: Large Piloted Flying Movement: Flying Max. Speed: 2.5 Health: 550 Armor: Masari Aircraft Sight: 280 Crush Defense: 60 Crush Power: 6 Weaponry Type: Light Bomb Range: 50-280 Damage: 30 Splash Radius: 40 Shots per burst: 1 Shots per spread: 3 Recharge: 5.0 seconds DPS: 6 (18) DoT Type: Purifying Light Damage: 6 per second Duration: 10 seconds Dark Mode The Sky Lord cannot fly. She gains elite vehicle armor and Dark Matter Armor. She attacks with a line of dark energy which cannot be redirected. It does splash damage and slows enemies. It is strong against vehicles and Walkers but weak against Masari Dark Matter armor. Stats Type: Large Piloted Movement: Infantry Max. Speed: 1.8 Health: 550 Armor: Masari Vehicle Elite DMA: 300 DMA Regen.: 8 Sight: 200 Crush Defense: 60 Crush Power: 6 Weaponry Type: Dark Fissure Range: 0-180 Damage: 10 Splash Radius: 30 Shots per burst: 5 Shot delay: 0 seconds Recharge: 3.0 seconds DPS: 16.7 Snare: 6% Duration: 5.0 seconds Production Method: Built by Flight Machina Prerequisites: Knowledge Vault with Forbidden Knowledge * Knowledge Vault with Ancient Knowledge ** Knowledge Vault *** Matter Engine Cost: 175 Time unassisted: 1:10 : 1 Architect: 00:47 : 2 Architects: 00:35 Pop: 6 Upgrades Cleansing Energy Effect: Harmful status affects are lost when the mode is changed Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Affinity Effect: Dark Matter Armor is filled when Dark Mode is entered Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Mastery Effect: Dark Matter Armor regenerates in combat Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 4 Screech Effect: Repels nearby air units Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 2 Radius: 200 Cooldown: 0:10 Phoenix Effect: Has 50% chance to reform instantly with half health when destroyed Method: Research Light Matter Branch Suite 3 Unit Quotes Some quotes may not be used ingame. - Sky Lord in position. - Accept no substitutes. - I am the lord of these skies. - Is there a problem? - Atlatea rules the sky! - I am no stranger to pain. - So now it ends. - One power absorbs another. - I will see them lie cold in the earth. - I've tried to be nice. - Get out of my sky! - My shadow will fall on thee! - Death from above! - Give my regards to oblivion! - Come dance with death itself! - True to form! - I go to make war. - Like clockwork. - I'll let it slide this time. - We ride the thunder. - As straight as an arrow. - Into the face of danger. - Like the wind! - Turn for the better. - With fury! - Eeeaaaaaaaaaaah! - Haaaaaaaaaah! - Raaaaaaaaaah! - Eeeeeeeeeeaaaaaah! - Death cannot stop me! - I live! Again! - Reborn! - That was an unworthy death. - Sky Lord restored. Awaiting command. Tips - Light Mode Sky Lords have longer range than Redirection Turrets (and most other defenses). Category:Masari Units